Truth or Dare
by Jamillia
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob go inside when the rain starts, but she is bored. How about a game of Truth or Dare? Warning: Obviously, Breaking Dawn spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**This is my twenty-first story. WOOT! Hope you enjoy the hilarity of Truth or Dare.**

**Disclaimer: These are Stephenie Meyer's characters. I have my ideas.**

_Renesmee's POV:_

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, Nessie?"

I reached my hand up to touch his cheek. The rain had started and I wanted to go inside. I felt like playing 'Truth or Dare' with the family.

"Sure, let's go." My Jacob picked me up and carried me into the house. He had been staying with us all the time after working things out with the pack.

Things had been working out. Momma was glad to have him nearby and even Daddy was getting along with him. Auntie Alice enjoyed getting to shop for another person and Uncle Jasper was more than happy to go along with whatever she wanted. Auntie Rosalie loved taking care of me and didn't mind Jacob doing the same. Uncle Emmett had lots of fun with a new playmate. Both Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme liked having another son. I was so happy with my family.

"Momma! Uncle Emmett!" I knew Uncle Emmett would love to play, but Mom would take extra convincing, and Daddy would want whatever Momma did.

"Yes, Nessie?" Mom walked down the stairs closely followed by Daddy. They enjoyed each other's company while I was busy with Jacob or the others.

"Hey!" Emmett called from the couch he had just leapt onto. "What's up?"

I smiled, unable to contain my excitement. "I want to play 'Truth or Dare' with everyone. Can you get the others, Uncle Emmett?"

"Sure." He got up and ran up the stairs to ask Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Auntie Rosalie. Grandpa and Grandma were out hunting.

"Is that okay, Mom?"

"I suppose that's fine."

Dad nodded his head in agreement. Jacob and I watched as they sat down on the love seat, waiting for everyone else to come.

I touched Jacob's face, pulling up the image of us sitting on the couch. He seemed a bit stunned – like he was just now finding out what was happening – but he moved to do so a second later.

Aunt Alice came bouncing down the stairs, smiling. Uncle Jasper followed, a bit calmer. They sat on the other end of the couch. Despite spending three years with both Jacob and I around, he was still a bit uncomfortable with the blood. **(A/N: Yes, my story takes place just three years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee needed to be as much of kid mentally and physically for my story.)** Of course, he hadn't hurt either of us yet, and both Mom and Dad trusted him. And obviously, he wouldn't feed on Jacob since werewolves are supposed to stink.

Aunt Rose came down a minute later. She was still painting her nails, but the smile on her face told me she would play regardless. Uncle Emmett continued his excitement by pretending to fly. His attempt ended in him hitting his head against the piano. I silently thanked the world Dad was busy talking to Mom.

Once every one was seated, I began. "Okay, so let's set up the rules –"

"No seeing the future or reading our minds!" Emmett interrupted. Auntie Alice and Dad responded with grimaces, but Uncle Jasper and Mom smiled. I couldn't hide a smile of my own.

"You have to pick both 'truth' and 'dare' at least once," Jacob added on. I was more than certain he simply wanted as much of a chance to get at my family as possible.

"Each person goes once per round. No 'paybacks.'" Alice stated a second later. She had a smirk on her face pointed right at Dad. It was clear a vision had prompted that rule.

"You have to answer the question or complete the dare," I said. "Also, the person gets to pick next. Okay?"

Everybody nodded his or her head in agreement. Satisfied with their approval, I touched Jacob's cheek, wondering whom I should have go first.

"I dunno, Nessie," he whispered into my hair.

"Fine. Mommy, you first!"

She looked up from her quiet conversation with Dad, startled. "Okay. Nessie. Truth or Dare?"

**What do you think? What should some of the questions/dares be? I'm interested to hear what you have to say! (So is Twilight-is-Lovee. She's no help with the dares and questions. Hehe. Oh and, she says this story is going to be SUPERDUPER awesome!)**


	2. Round 1

**This is my twenty-first story. WOOT! Hope you enjoy the hilarity of 'Truth or Dare.'**

**Disclaimer: These are Stephenie Meyer's characters. I have my ideas.**

**Round one. Edward's POV.**

"Truth," Nessie said, barely being able to contain the excitement in her voice. I knew one of the rules forbid me from listening in on the others' thoughts, but I couldn't help but find out how Jasper was doing.

"Have you ever lied to Mommy or Daddy?" Bella asked. I smiled at Jasper's newfound excitement towards the game – he had never really been one for these things. Good thing I had the perfect cover up – Bella's question. I thanked fate everyday for putting her into my life. She seemed to be able to do everything at just the right time. She was perfect in every way.

"No, Mommy," Nessie stated happily. Looking into her thoughts, I found that she was telling the truth and smiled again. Just another perfect thing fate had given me – a daughter. Against all odds, I had a biological daughter.

"Uncle Emmy! Truth or Dare?" Renesmee hadn't missed a beat and had doubled in excitement at getting to pick her Uncle 'Emmy'.

_She certainly doesn't waste time._ Emmett's 'voice' was full of frustration. He didn't want Nessie to pick him – he wanted his wife to do so. I rolled my eyes at the obvious.

"Dare." Emmett's voice was full of challenge. If it was going to be like this, he was taking the opportunity to prove to his niece just how great he was. Of course, there really wasn't much to prove. Both Jasper and I paled in comparison to how cool Nessie thought he was. They had played numerous games together. She always relied on Jacob and Emmett for entertainment.

"I dare you to eat an apple."

Emmett leapt up to get the apple, and settled back down into his seat in just seconds. He took his first bite achingly slowly, even for humans. The disgust on his face was obvious, but he was working hard to hide it.

Alice, who was remembering the time in the cafeteria when Bella had asked me to eat food, started laughing. I had taken a bite of the slimy human delicacy that was pizza. I remembered my own personal disgust. It was like dirt – yet worse.

Emmett shot Alice a glare and swallowed, clearly relieved to be done. The apple was tossed aside and forgotten.

Already looking for payback, my brother went after Alice. "Truth or Dare?" he said, staring at her.

"Truth," she whispered. Unlike me, she was following the rules and staying out of the visions. Unsure about what would happen, she went for the supposedly safer choice.

Of course, nothing was safe when it came to Emmett. "Have you ever dated anyone other than Jasper?" We all knew that she couldn't answer for her human life, but her vampire life before she came to us was as much of a mystery to us. Not everything was kept secret, but we didn't always share all of our life with each other.

"Of course not," Alice responded, sticking her tongue out.

Only now did I realize how tense Jasper had been. The waves of relief were slamming into all of us at a hard, fast pace.

Done with his turn, Emmett excused himself to the bathroom. He would be relieving his body of the small apple bite he took – but Nessie didn't need to know that.

"So, Jacob. Truth or Dare?" Alice's chirpy voice rang out again.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what Alice was doing. He was constantly suspicious of us despite our openness toward him. Perhaps the dogs weren't as easy going. Then again, my family had Bella continuously trying to keep the peace. She was our personal peacekeeper. That certainly had some effect on our resolve.

"Truth," he said, still cautious.

"Have you and Nessie ever kissed?"

"No," Jacob responded easily.

I stared at him through narrowed eyes. It wasn't my fault that his thoughts were practically screaming at me with the memory. Just because it was a rule meant for my personal restraint, didn't mean they could break it for me. I was innocent – this time.

Jacob had caught me staring and figured out his mental mistake quickly, bowing his head. I managed to ignore his 'voice' as he focused on other things, but his action had not escaped Bella's attention.

_She's furious._ Jasper's thoughts were almost afraid. Was that really how bad it was?

I looked at my wife and she started growling. Emmett chose this very opportune moment to return. He took her in his arms, holding her back. I couldn't lay a finger on my angel.

Jacob took up a protective stance in front of Renesmee, making sure she would be hidden from Bella's rage. Thanks to Jasper, Bella calmed down within a few seconds. The glaring continued, but Jacob felt it was safe enough to step aside and sit again. I was thankful for both of them. When it came to my legal and biological family, I was pathetically useless in holding them back.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" _Great!_ Now it was my turn.

"Truth." There were hundreds of questions buzzing around in Jacob's mind, and I figured it'd be best to help him out a bit rather than frustrate him further.

"Do you regret changing Bella?" he whispered.

This had been the one question that he had wanted to know the answer of for the last three years. He hadn't cared too much for a while – his entire world was my daughter. Eventually, living with us had taken its toll. The least I could do was answering him honestly.

I held Bella closer. "All the time. Yet never." How could I – how could _anyone_ be okay with taking away Bella's humanity? She was so fragile, so beautiful, and so perfect as a human. It was like taking your most cherished item and cutting it in half. On the other hand, we had both wanted her to live for eternity so that we could be together forever, and that was a good thing added to the mess that we sifted through when her change was imminent.

The room sat in silence for a few moments as I listened to Jacob thinking this through. He mulled it over, finally understanding the response I had meant. A simple nod of his head continued the game.

"Rosalie! Truth or Dare?" Her head snapped up and turned into my direction. She was still painting her nails, but her thoughts immediately went to Nessie. Rosalie was all for keeping the baby, and cared for her just as much as Jacob. She would take the time for my daughter's sake.

"Dare," she smirked. It was all the push I needed.

"Paint your nails lemon yellow."

Eyes wide, mouth open, she stared at me as if I was crazy. I rather was; a freak among freaks….

Alice ran upstairs to fetch the color I had described and came back carrying two bottles. I couldn't understand why at first. She kept her thoughts hidden and I hadn't figured to listen in on Rosalie.

After closing the bottle of her current bright red polish, she picked up one of the new bottles, twisting it in her hand. A second later, it was flying at me. I turned my head just enough to let it skim my nose and smash into the wall behind me. I was glad Alice hadn't stayed _completely_ out of her visions. Rosalie was furious at my escape, but finally managed her dare with the second bottle. Once one of her hands was painted yellow and the other red, she continued the game.

_That's fine Edward. I'll just get back at your precious wife._

I clutched Bella closer to me, aware of just how bad this could get. Sure, the two had become closer in the years spent together, but they could still get hostile.

"Truth or Dare?" The venom in her voice was menacing and caused me to pull Bella even closer.

"Truth," she muttered. Thankfully she didn't pull away despite the uncomfortable position I was putting her in. She understood my need to have her closer right now.

"Bella, have you ever crushed on someone before you met Edward?"

That one word: before. It made all the difference. She had admitted to me once, when she was human, that she had a thing for Romeo at some point. However, I don't think she had ever told the rest of the family.

I let her go, silently telling her how much better I felt with the question. She sat upright and answered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"When I was human, I crushed on Romeo. You know, from the play."

Five jaws dropped both physically and mentally. They were all stunned. Except Nessie and myself. She didn't know who Romeo was, nor did she care.

Of course, only Emmett could take the moment and turn it into a joke.

"Bella and Romeo sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

A soft growl ripped through my throat, warning him to shut his mouth before I permanently removed it from his face for him. He took the hint and sat back. I looked over at Jacob and Nessie to see if I had scared them. My daughter was in the dog's arms, a little frightened but not enough to end the game early. Jacob was staring wide-eyed. He had witnessed the ferocity of vampires on many occasions and didn't mind much anymore.

"Jasper. Truth or Dare?" Bella asked, trying to move on and lighten the mood, I guess.

Snapping back from the shock, he prepared himself for whatever would be thrown his way.

"Dare." The strength and confidence radiating off him was almost as intense as the excitement he was exhibiting when we started. Since then, Nessie had calmed down a bit and was now intensely focused on the game.

"I dare you to dress in a different outfit of Alice's clothes for every round of this game."

Jasper ran upstairs and changed quickly. The only thing he could find on short notice was a pair of short shorts and a low cut tank top in bright orange. He came back down looking silly and feeling uncomfortable.

"Nice legs, Jasper!" Emmett whistled and winked. Jasper smirked at him and blew him a kiss as we all burst into laughter.

**And here ends Round 1 of 'Truth or Dare.'**


	3. Round 2

**This is my twenty-first story. WOOT! Hope you enjoy the hilarity of Truth or Dare.**

**Disclaimer: These are Stephenie Meyer's characters. I have my ideas.**

**Round two. Edward's POV.**

"Okay, Emmett. Truth or Dare?" Jasper's thoughts were full of revenge for the comment Emmett had made.

"Dare." Emmett was ready for another challenge.

"Paint your Jeep hot pink."

Emmett's face would have paled if he were human. This was clearly going to be interesting.

He stood up and slowly walked toward the door to the garage. Alice, who had a vision of this yesterday, bought some paint and left it by the door.

He picked up the brush and dipped it into the paint while cringing. In one fast stroke, he had a strip of hot pink across his beloved car. That was clearly all he could handle now as he came and sat back down.

_Poor Rose. I'll get Edward._ He thought.

Rosalie was currently very busy trying to remove the yellow nail polish.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said, not wanting to get caught with one of the many things Emmett was planning.

"Chicken! You're just scared."

"Fine," I sighed. "Dare."

Emmett thought for a moment, trying to decide which of his many ideas would work the best. He decided painting the Volvo was too cliché. Unfortunately, the next best thing was drinking some wine. I cringed mentally at the thought. Wasn't one taste of the human food enough?

"Chug a full bottle of wine."

Alice, always prepared, pulled a bottle from my wedding. She placed it in front of me and I stared at it. It was no longer the thought of having to drink the wine, but the fact it was mine that scared me.

I picked it up delicately, wanting to give the bottle as much care as I could. The red liquid held a memory within it.

The top came off easily and I brought the rim to my lips. It tasted disgusting, but the memory was sweet and delicious. As I drank, I sunk into the pictures and conversations that filled the days of Bella's humanity. She was perfect.

All too soon, the bottle was empty.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and become nervous. It was obvious she had seen this coming.

"Dare," she stuttered.

I smiled. This was perfect.

"Burn your favorite outfit and everything that goes with it. Jewelry, shoes, etcetera."

Slowly, she rose and walked to her room. If she were human, she would've been crying. Walking back down she was carrying, just as I had instructed, a full outfit consisting of: **(A/N: Outfit can be found at: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id3362321)**

A bright pink, sheer chiffon, solid brooch, halter top,

White pants with a flare,

Slim, white flip-flops with a sparkle along the edges,

A Monsoon, ivory bow hair band,

Versace Sunglasses, model 2022, color 10666V,

Her 1,000, Celine Day, Ivory lambskin shoulder bag with silver hardware, folder over top, tassel on the front, and satin chain print lining,

A pink Angel Jackson Dove Clutch,

Dozens of silver, metal bangles,

Pink, Neville Chandelier earrings,

A bottle of pink nail polish,

And a perfume bottle from Victoria's Secret.

"Why don't you take it outside?" Bella said. She didn't want anything burning in the house, and Esme would have been furious.

Emmett walked outside with the lighter and Alice followed.

"Those are the wrong pair of shoes, Alice!" _If she burned those, she would still have the shiny, white, peep-toe, pencil-heel sandals. And those are prettier than mine!_

I couldn't help but smile at the thoughts Rosalie had. She was keeping Alice honest because her shoes were prettier? I shook my head disapprovingly. Rosalie will be Rosalie.

With a scowl on her face, Alice fetched the other pair of shoes. **(A/N: Alice's outfit can be found here: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id3362321)**

The fire was lit and I could see Alice dry sobbing. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. A minute later when the pink set was reduced to ashes, a very depressed looking Alice plopped back down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Nessie. Truth or Dare?"

_I'll get back at him for that!_ The venom in Alice's thoughts scared me. What would she do to my daughter?

"Dare," Nessie loved her Aunt Alice and would trust her. I wished I could speak up.

"Let me buy you an entire new wardrobe."

"Auntie Alice! You just did two days ago."

The song 'The Cheeky Song (Touch my Bum)' by the Cheeky Girls was playing through Alice's head. **(A/N: Thank you to MidnightSun911 for introducing me to that song.)** There was clearly something she didn't want me to know.

Alice pulled out her irresistible puppy-dog face. Even the strongest of us fall for it, so I doubt Nessie would be able to resist. . . My poor daughter.

"Fine. You can buy me a new wardrobe, Auntie." Nessie said.

Alice jumped up and ran towards the door as if she was going to go now. It swung open and tons of clothing racks, full of outfits, appeared. How had we missed that?

_You were all laughing too hard._ Alice explained unknowingly.

"Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Edward… each of you, grab some clothes and bring them in!"

I stood up and walked outside. The very first thing I saw was one of the outfits Alice had planned out for my daughter. A hot pink, lace spaghetti-strap shirt and vintage-looking, distressed, jean skirt was front and center.

A Hello Kitty glam ring and bracelet set, heart and key earrings, a silver necklace from Tiffany's, a cream cotton colored knit hat, an off-white bucket bag, and big, white Stunna Shades with dark lenses were placed to the side. White, patent leather, peep-toed pencil-heels sat in a box underneath. The box next to it held pink lip-gloss and perfume. **(A/N: Nessie's outfit can be found at www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id3362785)**

I sighed and picked up the outfit. I was going to have to go through the new wardrobe sometime soon. My daughter is not going to wear inappropriate clothes while living under the same roof as me. Wow. I'm starting to sound like Charlie.

Seconds later, everything had been moved into Nessie's closet and we were all settling back into place. I placed a quick kiss on Bella's cheek before Nessie started her turn.

"Mommy? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," my beautiful wife said, smiling.

I stared at her lovely face. My angel had only grown more beautiful in her change, if that was even possible.

"What do you and Daddy do when you're alone together?"

My eyes darted to Nessie's smiling figure, probably about to fall out of their sockets.

_DUDE! EDDAYYYYYYYYYY! PUTCHO EYES BACK INSIDE YO HEAD MAYNEE!_

I slowly relaxed my face on Emmett's wanna-be-gangster-sounding command.

"Ummm . . ." Bella stuttered, looking for the right words. "We talk, Sweetheart."

_More like scream each other's names. _"Yeah, they talk. Using incoherent words and body language." Everyone, excluding Bella—who was looking extremely embarrassed—started laughing.

I growled at Emmett's thoughts and words and glared at everyone else. At least Nessie seemed happy with the answer and didn't understand what it meant.

"Jacob, Truth or Dare?" Bella hadn't missed a second in trying to get the game moving.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat dirt."

Jacob stood, not nearly as frightened as the others, and walked outside. Everybody but Bella followed him. I stayed sitting, watching from his mind as he picked up a handful and poured some into his mouth. It tasted much the same to him as the pizza did to me.

"Why did you stay?" I asked Bella.

She shrugged. "I didn't need to see him do it. I remember how it tastes."

I smiled. All she wanted was to have him live through one of her own memories.

As the group walked inside, Jacob started up again. "Rosalie. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said. _I don't want to have to repaint my nails._

"Did you save Bella's baby for yourself or for her?"

"Bella, of course! She asked." _But for myself too. If I have to live all eternity being unable to reproduce, I was going to jump at the chance._

My eyes narrowed, but I didn't say anything. I was a bit upset that Rosalie had done it for herself, but forever grateful for it all the same.

"Jasper! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Jasper said, last again.

"Have you ever liked anyone other than Alice?"

He held Alice closer as he spoke. "Yes." He bowed his head slightly, avoiding the eyes of us all. "There was one girl. When I was human. But it never got anywhere."

Alice kissed his neck, the closest place to his lips she could reach, and he looked back at her. Acceptance was clear in her eyes as well as in those of his many siblings. We didn't mind. That was his past, Alice is his future.

Done with yet another round, Jasper went upstairs to change again. Coming back down a minute later, he was a wearing pale dark green, elbow length shirt with a column of buttons, black skinny jeans, and lace-up, hi-top, lime green sneakers. Green shutter shades were in his hair, and he was pulling a lime green buckle-belt into place. **(A/N: Jasper's outfit can be found at www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id3363599)**

"Jasperrrrrrr!" Emmett whined. "You have no boobs, no figure, and no fashion sense! You'd think you'd have some knowledge in the fashion industry after being with Alice, the Fashionista, for over half a century! I'd bet even Lover-boy has more fashion sense than you do, Jazzy-poo!" **(A/N: Alice and Jasper met in 1948 according to Twilight Lexicon's timeline.)**

Emmett's comment had us in a fit of giggles.

**Links to all the outfits and the song are on my profile. ****(Ya better like 'em cause Twilight-is-lovee and I worked for four, long, hard hours to make the outfits!)**


	4. Round 3

**This is my twenty-first story. WOOT! Hope you enjoy the hilarity of Truth or Dare.**

**Disclaimer: These are Stephenie Meyer's characters. I have my ideas.**

**Round three. Edward's POV.**

"Hmmm… Alice! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever bought something from a non-designer store?" Alice looked like she was about to break down crying.

"Yes," she said as her first dry sob escaped.

I laughed in my head. That was hilarious! I couldn't believe Alice, the 'Fashionista,' bought something – anything from a non-designer store.

Jasper worked for a minute to try and calm Alice down. She had gone into serious breakdown mode. While he was busy, I turned to Bella.

"Have you ever shopped at a designer store?"

"It's not your turn. But yes. Alice made me. Duh, Edward!"

I laughed out loud this time, but a glare from Bella quickly shut me up. It was Alice's turn.

"Okay, _Prudester!_ Truth or Dare?" _I am _so_ going to get him for that._

Alice's thought was dripping with venom. I was scared. No, I was petrified.

"D-dare," I stuttered.

"Hmmm… Let's see. I dare you to… ah-ha! I have it!" Now I was wishing for death. Alice's dare would be worse than anything. "You must dress like a drag queen, oh sexually repressed one."

_Oh great!_ I stood, placing Bella back in the chair. Upstairs, I looked down the hallway to decide which room would have the clothes I needed.

_Edward! My room._ Alice's 'voice' was filled with excitement. I hated to think of what was waiting for me behind the door.

I walked in and found an entire outfit out on the bed. It consisted of: A dirty blonde wig; a filly, blue and white polka dotted dress with a pink bow on it; blue underwear-type-thing; shiny silver leggings; silver satin evening gloves; hot pink, peep toed, pencil heels; a hot pink purse; fairy wings and a halo; bunny ears; a pearl necklace; really expensive perfume; hot pink nail polish; and make-up. Tons and tons of make-up. **(A/N: Drag Queen outfit can be found at: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id3373999)**

After a few moments of staring, Alice bounded in the room behind me. "Hurry up, Edward!" she exclaimed. "I have some make-up to do!"

"Okay, I'll wear the costume, but I draw the line at Edward-Barbie."

She pouted, and put on her puppy-dog face, but I looked away. "Fine," she said, and pranced out the room. _At least he is wearing it!_

I groaned. This could not go well.

**(Five minutes of a naked Edward – with twilight-is-lovee and me in the room watching! – later… - while maybe on mars sits outside the door thinking she's being 'appropriate')**

I walked down the stairs to a chorus of whistles and laughs. Bella stood up with a smile on her face.

"Nice taste in clothes, Blondie," Emmett called out between fits of laughter. Rosalie hit him on the back of his head. "What Rosie-Posie?" She just glared at him.

I smiled at Emmett and walked up to my wife, dropping the bag and umbrella off to the side. I grinned sheepishly at her while she looked over the costume. A minute later, she reached out and plucked off the 'Jonas Brothers' pin, tossing it several feet away.

"Much better," she purred. "And such yummy shoulders," she commented, kissing my neck lightly.

We walked over and sat back down in our seat. She sat on my lap, keeping the fabric of the baby doll from rising.

"Nessie. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Daddy." Her voice was so adorable. I loved every bit of our daughter – almost as much as I loved my amazing wife.

I placed a quick kiss on Bella's cheek before asking Nessie her question.

"Who do you love more? Jacob, Mommy, or me?"

"I love Mommy and Daddy the most!" she said, bouncing in her seat happily. I smiled, pleased with her response.

When she finally stopped bouncing, she touched Jacob's cheek. _I love you too, Jacob._

He turned to smile at Nessie, pulling her into a big hug. I growled softly, only loud enough for Bella to hear. She looked at me with curiosity, but I shrugged and we returned to the game.

"Truth or Dare?" Nessie asked, still in Jacob's hug.

"Dare." _Emmett did a fine job, but now it's my turn to show her how great I am._

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the other males in the room.

"I dare you to drink animal blood like Mommy and Daddy."

_Yikes!_ "Uhm… you mean I should go hunting?"

"No… Just drink some."

Alice, always prepared, fetched the "Fido" bowl from the kitchenand filled it with some deer blood. **(A/N: ****Breaking Dawn**** spoiler. Sorry.) **That must be why she went out hunting yesterday.

"See it as… licking a wound," Alice whispered as she set the bowl in Jacob's lap.

Slowly, almost slower than Emmett and the apple, he lifted the bowl to his mouth and poured some in. He swallowed the mouthful, shuddering.

_Licking a wound. Licking a wound. Licking a wound…_

I focused back on the game, bored by Jacob's receptiveness. I couldn't understand how something so delicious could taste bad to him. Even to him.

Unwilling to continue, even for Nessie, he set the bowl down. "Jasper. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever changed Alice's emotions to get you out of trouble?"

I couldn't suppress my grin. This would be funny!

Quickly, even for a vampire, he covered Alice's ears and muttered 'yes.'

We all broke into laughter as he released her face from his hold. Alice turned to stare at him, understanding what had just played out. I could feel the waves of calm Jasper was sending off, trying to get every one, including his wife, to relax.

A minute later, his calm hadn't worked too well and he decided continuing the game would be the next best thing. "Rosalie! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said, still laughing.

"Have you ever stuffed your bra?"

That got her to stop. "No!" _Not much…._

"Uh-huh…" Jasper muttered, sensing her nervousness.

By now, the room was silent. Rosalie decided to continue the game in order to pull the attention off herself.

"Emmett. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, baby."

I sighed. He was trying to be cool again and get back on her good side after the 'Blondie' comment.

"Ever lost an arm-wrestling match?"

"No!" he grumbled.

"Emmett," Jasper called out. "Are you sure?"

_Shut up, Jasper!_ Emmett thought as they stared each other down.

Close to losing, he looked away and continued the game. Bella was the only one left.

"Bella. Truth or Dare?"

Renesmee stood and walked over to us, placing her hand on Bella's cheek. _Mommy. Pick Dare, please._

"Dare," Bella said nervously. I couldn't blame her. After the last three turns, every body should be scared. Plus, Emmett was the one daring her.

While my brother was busy thinking, Bella rested her head against my shoulder. Up until now, I hadn't quite noticed what she was wearing. Now, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a deep blue, _low_-neck top, a black mini-skirt that had blue ruffle-type things at the end, black JimmyChoo flats, some jewelry, and very little makeup. **(Bella's outfit can be found here: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id3385319)**

The shirt gave me the perfect view of her cleavage. My eyes were glued there, unable to see much else of her body. My angel was absolutely stunning! She was perfect.

"Hey, hey Eddie. Little Woodie's come to play!"

At first, I was startled by his comment. I didn't understand what he meant. Then I followed Bella's gaze down to the lump in the baby doll. Now I realized why every body was laughing hysterically.

Embarrassed, Bella jumped off and ran upstairs, pulling me behind her. Behind us, whistles and more laughter rang in the main room. She pulled me into our room and started stripping the 'drag queen' clothes off me. Too stunned to ask what was happening, I started removing her clothes as well.

As the laughter began to die down, we heard Jasper speak downstairs. "Does this mean I don't have to change outfits again?"


End file.
